Please Don't Leave Me
by HeadCaseInJuly27
Summary: Castiel is kidnapped (or angel-napped) by a mysterious person. The stakes get even higher when someone else joins the party. X-over. RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CHILD ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is awkward.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated the other story. To be honest, I'm losing a little faith in it, so I've written another fic. I may re write that one, _He's What?_ at a later time, but for now, here is a good one (I hope) to tie you over.

Special thanks to roxasinumiku for reading this in art class and putting up with how long it's taken me to write it!

A/N instead of this being a one-shot (Which is what I originally planned), I made it into a three shot. I've had writers block (Bull. I've had clubs and homework, but we'll call it writers block for now) and I have no time to write. SO it may take a while for the next update.

A/N 2: I have no beta reader, but have people who are better at grammar and spelling than I am (coughmomcough)!

A/N 3 Title comes from P!nk, and storyline: after season 8 of Supernatural and after the Wild Rover of Castle. Rated for language and for child abuse. You may recognize direct quotes from both shows (more from Supernatural though) but if you do I OWN NOTHING!

Please review! I really want to read your comments and what you are thinking!

Xxx

Darkness. He saw nothing but darkness. _Heaven? _He thought. _No I'm an angel. I think I would know if I'm in heaven or not. Or would I? _Castiel looked around where he was. Something caught his eye. A gold-like object. He could see the rough, dark outline of the door and tried to make his way over. He almost fell over, but then realized he couldn't get very far. With one glance down, he saw he was trapped. Nowhere to go. The door opened, and a bright light flooded into the room, momentarily blinding Castiel. A man stood there, blocking the light behind his thin, but modestly built, frame.

"Our guest looks to be awake."

Xxx

Senior Detective Kevin Ryan sat on his couch, waiting for his wife to return home from work. Being five months pregnant, she was having difficulty making her way from the lobby to the elevator of their new building, and into the small apartment, which would feel even smaller when the little one came along.

Ryan had been thinking about trying to put the offer down for a bigger apartment, maybe even a house for him and his ever growing family. After all, he _did_ get the promotion from Gates and IA after the Saten Island case.

While the detective was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the man about five feet away from his kitchen window, spying, watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. His phone rang, startling him. He answered it with his usual response.

"Hi baby, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I just found out some great news and I can't wait to tell you."

"What?"

"Well if I told you, then the reaction the second time won't be as great as it was the first, won't it?" Ryan nodded, even though his wife couldn't see him. The two hung up.

Less than ten minutes later, Jenny waddled through their apartment door and said;"Kevin, I just got back from the doctors and they said..."

Xxx

Each blow hurt. Each sting stung. _Is this what humans feel when they are injured?_ Castiel thought. The guy wouldn't stop asking the same damned questions. Cas could see photos of a few different guys, or maybe it was the same guy, just at different angles. He could see one with a short, fair skinned man, dark brown hair, an expensive looking suit with a pair of blue gloves either being put on or taken off of his hands, standing over a dead body. What made Cas look twice at was the eye color. The same color as his vessel. Cas' attacker could see that he had stopped paying attention to him and stopped listening, which got him pretty pissed. The taller man followed Cas' eyes to one particular photo, and sneered.

"Oh , him? I just haven't seen him since he was seventeen. I've been looking for him for a while now." The man quickly pulled a gun out and fired. Cas' world faded to darkness.

Xxx

"You have to be kidding. There has to be some mistake, you probably got the wrong ultrasound pictures or he was just distr-" Ryan was saying before his wife interrupted him.

"Kevin, I just thought that you would have been happy. Hell, surprised. But-"

"Jen, I am happy, surprised, but _twins_? Are you-"

"Kev, if you ask me if I'm sure, the answer is yes. And yes we are the parents of two healthy baby twins. A boy and a girl." Ryan staggered to the couch, running a hand through his already mussed up hair. Twins. Ryan thought that he could handle one baby, but two? He didn't think so.

As if she was reading her husband's mind, Jenny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, whispering words of encouragement to him.

"Jen, I don't want them to turn out like me as a kid growing up."

Xxx

Castiel gasped as he was hit again, light flooding into his eyes, and the ex-angel grimaced. Cas' heart was pounding, but we wasn't about to let his attacker know the pain he was in.

His eyes kept looking at the picture of the blue-eyed man tacked onto the wall. Cas' eyes traveled lower, to another photo a mere two inches below. The only difference was this man a blond hair, but the same blue eyes and facial features as the one above. And the age. The age was a huge marker for Cas. The kid looked to be about seven or eight in the photo.

The man asked the same question he kept asking for the last couple of hours; "Where. Is. He?!"

Xxx

"You've reached the voicemail of _I don't understand. Why do you want me to say my name? _BEEP." Dean groaned.

"Cas, when you get this, get your feathery ass down here! We got work to do!" Dean hung up and threw his phone on the cheap motel bed.

"No answer?" Dean shook his head. "Went straight to voicemail. He always picks up. Hell, I don't think he knows how to turn off the damned thing!"

"Maybe we could go to the-" Sam stopped mid-sentence. Dean's look silenced him.

"No cops, Sammy. No cops, feds, CIA agents, none of it. Remember what happened the last time?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, we can't do that again."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter 2.

I don't think that either Eric Kripke or Andrew Marlow eat Doritos or Croutons or Lifesavers while writing scripts. Your answer to that If-I-Own-Anything question. Actually, the Lifesavers may be accurate.

Please, please, please review!

M-Rated in this chapter!

Happy note: I've gotten Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade on repeat on YouTube in the background while writing.

Xxx

Cas' head snapped back as he braced himself for the next hit.

"Where is he?" The attacker screamed.

Stupidly, Cas looked away, which made the man hit him again.

"You know him! You've been with him since he was eighteen! I've seen you there, always by his side, never leaving, never letting him go out of your sight! Now. Where. Is. He?!"

Xxx

That night, Ryan went to sleep in relatively good spirits, but the obnoxious ringing of his cell phone woke him out of his sleepy state. Once he answered, his sleepy voice made the person on the other end of his cell chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but a body dropped. Sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Ryan asked, more awake.

"There is no body. Just blood."

Xxx

Castiel watched the man hang up the phone and make his way closer to the tied up ex-angel.

"I'll give you a choice. Either you move now and don't get anymore injured or," the man started, staring at Cas who was silent and given up on saying he had no idea who he was talking about," I could shoot you and get it over with and let the cops find your body. Your choice." Cas could hear the faint sound of sirens in the background, which meant that his kidnapper could hear it as well. The man didn't wait for a response from Cas, he just pulled his gun up and aimed it at the blue-eyed hostage. The gun whipped to Cas and his world went black.

Xxx

The place was swarming with cops, medics, and the press. That wasn't a shock. With Castle following Beckett, the press was at almost every crime scene. It's as if Castle called them so he could get more famous and even more publicity. Well, if that was the case...

CSU was combing the scene, photographing everything: the blood on the floor, arms of the chair, the weapons.

The stench of blood hit the Irish detective's nose as he ducked under the crime scene tape, making him freeze in shock. The memories he tried to hide for a while were coming back, and they were not the best of all them, either.

VIOLENCE AND ABUSE OF A MINOR BELOW. IF YOU CANNOT STAND READING THIS, PLEASE SKIP DOWN TO THE END OF THE 42344.

Kevin was sixteen, turning seventeen in a few short weeks. The day he finally turned eighteen, was the day he was going to get out of there. He was ready to leave and start over again. It wouldn't be the first time, though.

Anyways, once the final bell rang for the end of the school day, instead of climbing on one of the yellow school buses, Kevin walked across the street to his older cousin's high school, even though he saw him earlier that day. That was the bad part of being in a catholic school. You had to wait an extra half hour for your cousin to get out for the day, not even if he was your ride home and you were not able to go on the bus.

Lost in his thoughts, Kevin didn't hear the bell ring for his cousin James to leave the school for the last day before finals. Kevin watched from his cousin's car as James walked out of the school, evidently swamped with work and homework. Great. He'd just have to wait until Holly got home from work for her to help.

The car doors unlocked under the car, making Kevin hop off of the hood and opening up the passenger side door, climbing in and closing the door, in sync with James. No words were said between the two cousins, but through their language that they made up as kids and somehow stuck with them rose above words.

"How was school?" No answer, but another question came up, this time from Kevin instead of James.

"We going to Holly's or to Uncle Tim's place?" The question was said so quietly, James could barely hear him, but with spending the last eleven years with Kevin, he's learned to realize that his younger cousin wouldn't speak up for a while, not unless it was needed.

"Probably to Holly's, why? Did you want to see if dad stopped by in the last eleven years?" They cousins still didn't move from the school parking lot, so James' complete attention was on his younger cousin. Unfortunately, James didn't get a response this time. He sighed, making do with what he had at the moment, hoping that Kevin would talk again before they got home.

Xxx

"Home" was a crappy, two bedroom, cheap-as-all-hell apartment on the tenth floor with a broken elevator, which made both Kevin and James' lives hell.

The two went through their routine, doing a complete sweep of their apartment before locking all windows in sight and they could get to without climbing and breaking their necks. Like that would be the way Kevin would die.

"Kev, you got all the windows in the bedroom?" James asked his cousin. Kevin's silent nod was the only answer James got.

"Holly'll be home in about an hour," James said, looking at his younger cousin."You need help with your homework or...". Kevin shook and ducked his head, walking past James. James, without thinking, grabbed Kevin's arm, making the sixteen year old flinch and try to get free. James, realizing his mistake, tried to calm him down.

"Hey, hey Kev it's just me. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you he's not here, don't worry." Eventually, the younger of the two's breathing calmed down and started nodding off.

Xxx

Hours after Holly got home, she was finally getting ready to relax when the most obnoxious knocking was at her apartment. Unable to ignore it, she walked over, opened the door to the apartment super, demanding rent for the month. Holly moved to close the door, after paying, when it was forcefully opened again. A man with a bat, who Holly had recognized and tried to run away.

Kevin woke up to hearing something falling onto the floor and loud footsteps coming near his room. Pretending to be asleep, his heart raced as the footsteps got louder. Minutes passed and he wondered where his cousin was. He fell asleep, which was a mistake.

He woke up on the ground, hands bound behind his back, entire body screaming in pain, mouth covered. He heard two distinct voices talking to each other in the apartment. He saw the first man, tall, dark jeans and clad in a leather jacket.

"...three kids...yes they all look under the age of eighteen…" One man said, walking over to Kevin, putting two fingers on his neck under his jaw, feeling for a pulse. He continued saying, "Yes they all have pulses… no I don't need to stay on the line, thank you."

Kevin was seeing double when another man, one who was taller than the first man, but clad in a black trench coat that went down to his feet, came into his line of sight. He was pale. Very pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun in years.

The first man walked up to him, and talked to him, knowing that Kevin couldn't answer him.

"I can stop this man," Kevin heard. Please do. Please. I don't like him. His eyes opened, but he tried to bit back a groan, but couldn't. He heard footsteps come closer to him and whimpered. He heard one of the men say that the ambulance was on its way, but he didn't care. He did hear the man who was next to him; gently murmuring calm words to him, like a mother would to a child who had a nightmare, say into his ear, "I heard you. I can get rid of him. Just tell me when."

Once the ambulance started to move Kevin out of the apartment, he realized that he never got the people who had called the police their names, or even thanked them. Darkness overtook the teen, and he allowed darkness to over take him.

"We need to get out of here." The first man said. Trench coat man looked at the first one, with the look of why.

"If the cops find out who we are when they get here, its our word against theirs. And we both know that these kids are in no shape to vouch for us. So we need to get out of here. Now."

Kevin looked scared. He didn't want them to leave. Kevin tried to move, but the first guy walked back over to him and stared at him, as if he recognized the teen. The sirens got louder, and the two men walked out the open window, closing it behind them right as EMTs and police officers flooded the room.

42344

Ryan blinked for a few minutes, trying to rid himself of the memory that he tried to hide. He didn't see Castle walk to him, or feel his hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

The writer had concern written on his features, but when he couldn't get Ryan's attention, he got even more worried. The minute his hand touched Ryan's shoulder, the younger man flinched violently, and tried to get away from the hand on his shoulder. But he didn't get very far, as he collapsed in the writers' arms.

"Hey Beckett? Little help here?"

Xxx

Uh, hi?

I am soooooo sorry that it took this long to get this second chapter out. Honestly. School and life wanted a part of my now non existent social life. Next chapter will be the last one.

Who can guess who was one man that called 911? Trench coat guy is who I'm talking about.

I will try and get the final chapter out soon, but I'm not promising anything.

Reviews on how much you hate me for updating so late?


	3. Chapter 3

So. Um, hi there.

First of all, I want to apologize for the lack of me writing. I've had a hellish year so far, with a huge ass standardize test I have to pass in order to graduate next year, I've been fighting with my parents so much, college choosing and robots. So yeah. I've been kinda busy.

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I HAVE ONE MORE PLANNED AND THAT SHOULD BE THE LAST ONE. I PROMISE.

_Previously on Please Don't Leave Me-_

_Ryan blinked for a few minutes, trying to rid himself of the memory that he tried to hide. He didn't see Castle walk to him, or feel his hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention._

_The writer had concern written on his features, but when he couldn't get Ryan's attention, he got even more worried. The minute his hand touched Ryan's shoulder, the younger man flinched violently, and tried to get away from the hand on his shoulder. But he didn't get very far, as he collapsed in the writers' arms._

_"Hey Beckett? Little help here?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Detective Beckett? Where are we on finding out what made Ryan collapse?" The senior detective tore her eyes away from the murder board, where the crime scene photos were tapped up along with Ryan's photo next to it.<p>

"Lab results came back on the blood found on the scene; still waiting on Ryan's blood work though," Beckett said as her boss nodded.

"Who's blood is at the scene? Are they in the system?" Gates asked. Beckett nodded, almost jumping into her answer when Castle walked up, his phone in hand.

"Ryan woke up."

Gates looked at the cop. "Talk to him."

Once they go to the hospital, a doctor wearing a white lab coat walked up to them before they had even reached the nurses desk. Even in her 3-inch heels, the doctor still towered over Beckett, which made her feel weird. She was used to towering over people, not the other way around.

"Doctor…", she started before trailing off, not knowing his name.

"Just call me James", was all he said before Beckett went on.

"Jimmy-Jim good for you doc? What about Jummy-Jim?" Castle said. Beckett glared at him.

"OK, Doctor James. How is he?" Beckett interrupted Castle's rambling.

"Do you know what made him collapse?" Castle got out before earning a stern look from Beckett. He gave her a what? look.

"Detective Beckett, he had collapsed due to some cocktail mix of drugs in his system," he stated, walking with them back to the room where Ryan was currently lying down in, seeming to be asleep until the doctor tossed a box on his bed, hitting Ryan's knees. "I'm still waiting on his blood work to get back from the lab-."

"So in other words, you have no idea." Beckett interrupted.

"Not true. I have an idea, but I want to make sure before I jump to conclusions. Why isn't he awake yet?" James' attention was focused onto Ryan's unmoving form, until his body twitched and he opened his eyes.

Beckett had pulled a picture out of the man whose blood was found at the crime scene. "Have you seen this man? His blood was found at the scene, and we don't know if his disappearance is tied to you collapsing." She saw him shake his head and rub his eyes. She sighed.

"Do you remember anything on what made you collapse?" Ryan shook his head again. "What about what you heard?" she pressed. Nothing. She got up, silently signaling to Castle to leave, telling the detective to let her know if anything changed.

She realized that the doctor never left his room during the interview.

* * *

><p>The phrase "Rise and shine, Sammy" was the first thing Sam heard when he woke up that morning. He shot up, half expecting Asia's Heat of the Moment to blare through the little speakers of the hotel alarm clock, but when nothing came out, all he realized was he startled his older brother.<p>

"Dude, you ok?" Dean asked while tying his shoe. Sam nodded while catching his breath.

"Clowns or midgets this time?" Sam glared at his brother and changed the subject.

"You hear from Cas recently?" Dean shook his head.

"He better have a good reason as to why he's avoiding us. I don't like secrets…" Dean trailed off, looking at the TV and unmuting it.

"...were taken from the hospital no more than twelve hours ago. The NYPD is searching for the two men and asking for any information regarding their disappearance."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, who did you say you were again?" Beckett asked the well dressed men in front of her. The taller of the two pulled out his badge, as did the shorter one.<p>

"Agents Finn and Dave?" she asked. At their nod, she went on. "I'm sure you spoke to the captain-." They nodded again.

"Listen. I don't want you to think that just because your badge triumphs mine means that you get to take over the case-" Agent Dave interrupted her.

"We don't want to take over this case. Believe want to find them just as bad as you do. But the only way we can do that is if you help us." At her nod, Dave went on. "Now, they were taken from the hospital, right?" She nodded again. "We'll need surveillance video from the hospital and the crime scene."

"I can get you that."

"Has the next of kin been notified for the both of them yet?" Agent Finn asked.

"They are both on their way as we speak. Should arrive within the hour." Beckett responded.

* * *

><p>Once in the breakroom with the necessary utensils, they started a search on the missing people, while wondering how their friend's blood managed to get at the scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Two loud thuds woke Cas up, making him look around in the direction of the noise. His captor made his way to the light, and Cas got his first good look at the man.<p>

"I've finally found them." The man said.

* * *

><p>Ummmm. Crap.<p>

I'm so so so so so sorry for the delay. School has been eventful. The giant standardize test that I just had to pass to graduate for next year is apparently not going to count, which means we took a bull test for nothing. Also, its June and in June teachers like to cram so much work in and try and study for finals is just not going to happen.

The next chapter, I can say for right now, will take a while to get out. I'm sorry, but life and my sanity are kind of taking the front row at the moment.

Again, so sorry for the late update (Again I know) and I'll try and work faster on the next chapter.


End file.
